Oregon
by Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: Peter Parker has a lot of secrets, but what happens when some of them get out of hand?
1. Chapter One: A Lover's Visit

"Hey there, Spidey boy," a gruff voice muffled by a mask interrupted the peaceful silence that had filled the young teenager's bedroom. The sound of the window opening further, which would allow the merc to enter the room, followed soon after the words were spoken. Peter spun around in his desk chair, his eyes wide with panic for a moment until he caught sight of who was speaking.

"Hello there," Peter said, his bright beam sliding into his voice. "You know you could just come in the front door, right?"

"That would ruin the romantic factor," Deadpool said as he began to slowly walk over to his teenage lover. "Plus if I come in through the window I could always find you doing all sorts of naughty things."

"Says the man who took my virginity," Peter snorted, his eyes filling with love as he stood to meet his boyfriend halfway. A small giggle escaped his lips as his lover's hands moved to rest on his hips. "Y'know, I have homework to do."

"You can always do that later," Wade snarked, his hand moving to trail along the other man's jaw. "I didn't come all this way just to watch you do homework."

"How could I say no after you told me that?" Peter asked, happy that his lover had played along, despite his reason being one of the most used excuses in the history of time. The younger superhero tugged at the merc's mask, bringing it up so that it was crumpled up around his nose, exposing his lips. Peter ducked forward, hovering just far away enough from his lover's lips to drive the other man insane.

"Just kiss me," Wade whispered, closing the gap between them. Peter hummed as his arms wrapped around his lover's shoulders, pressing their lips together in a tender display of passion. It quickly turned heated as Wade's hands slipped down Peter's back, rubbing the obnoxious knots until they came to rest of the Avengers ass. He squeezed it roughly, causing Peter to moan breathily against Wade's lips.

"We have just a little under an hour," he whispered, pulling away from his boyfriend for a moment. Wade nodded, ducking in and catching Peter's lips on his own as he slowly walked them over to the bunk bed. Small, happy giggles escaped from Peter's lips as they fell onto the bed.

"What's so funny?" Wade questioned as he began to kiss down Peter's neck, rolling the soft, pale skin in between his teeth as to leave marks.

"I love you so much it hurts sometimes," Peter moaned breathily again, leaning his head to the side to give his lover further access to his neck. "You make me happier than I've ever been before."

Wade stopped for a moment, pulling back to look his lover in the eyes. "You don't mean that," he whispered, almost completely baffled.

"Wade fucking Wilson!" Peter exasperatedly sighed, "I wouldn't be dating you or even fucking you if I wasn't completely and utterly enamored by you."

"No one has ever said that to me before," Wade whispered, feeling his heart pulse and swell as it felt like it was going to shatter into a million tiny shards all at the same time.

"Well I'm here to say it to you a lot," Peter said, his hands running from the back of Wade's head down his back and up again as slowly as he could force them to move.

The assassin captured his lover's lips again, his hands running underneath his lover's shirt, reaching their ways up to his nipples. Wade rolled the small nubs in between his gloved fingers, causing them to perk up. Peter moaned and bucked up, causing a small amount of pleasure to shoot through his body. "I love you," Wade whispered, his lips removed from his lovers as he took the time to remove his chest of all clothing.

Peter groaned, his own hands pulling at the cloth that still covered his lover's face. "No masks," he whined, finally removing the entire clothing item.

"Fine," Wade growled into Peter's ear as his hands ducked down into the hem of his jeans and boxers.

"Someone's eager," the youngest Avenger moaned.

"You did say we only have an hour," Wade whispered gruffly as he reached into Peter's bedside drawer. "How about you give me a show while I find a condom?"

"I'm out of condoms," Peter whispered, his face falling at the prospect of not having his lover inside of him that night.

"You're clean right? And on the pill?" Wade asked, his hands still running up and down the youngest Avenger's torso. Peter thought for a moment, causing Wade to pause and look at him expectantly. The younger Avenger quickly weighed the pros and cons of lying to his lover about being on the pill. The feeling of his dick pressing tightly against his pajama bottoms caused him to nod. "Good," the older male whispered. He placed large open mouth kisses along the trail of hair that ducked down beneath Peter's pants.

Wade pulled his pajama bottoms down in several jerky, needy motions, even though it was not the most arousing this to watch, it was the best feeling in the world to Peter know what was going to happen next. His breath came out in thick, short gasps as he searched for air. The younger man almost screamed when he felt his lover's lips encase his aching erection. Wade bobbed down, taking the entire thing into his mouth for a moment as his tongue swirled around the shaft, causing Peter to shake with pleasure as he did so. He pulled back up, taking the entire thing out of his mouth for a moment as his tongue darted into the slit, causing more and more precum to ooze out and run down the shaft, mixing with his saliva.

Wade pulled off with a small popping noise, his hands now focusing on removing his signature suit. As soon as the fabric was off of his body, he threw it onto the floor with the other pieces of clothing that had been covering Peter. His hands grabbed hold of his lover's ass, giving it a firm squeeze as he positioned himself at the younger's opening. His tip pressed against the already moist opening. The pressure caused Peter to moan out and shudder with pleasure again.

"Just, please," the youngest Avenger groaned, his arms winding around the others broad shoulders.

"Please what?" Wade asked, he knew what his lover wanted, and he knew that he wanted it even more. He could feel the heat radiating off of his lover as Peter searched for the words.

"Please fuck me," he whispered, his eyes shut with bliss as he finally felt Wade press into him. The older fell onto his shoulders as he fully sheathed his cock in the other boy. It still amazed him how Peter made enough of his natural lubricant to allow them to do it naturally, despite him being a male.

"How are you still this amazing?" Wade whispered gruffly as his fingers threaded through Peter's long hair. His lips were covered by the aforementioned boy's before the other answered. They created a gentle rhythm between the two, something they always managed to do no matter how rough they had started out.

Wade pulled all the way out to his tip, causing Peter to squirm as the ring of muscle was given a break. His chest heaved as he searched for air. The older realigned himself before he pushed back in slowly, teasingly slowly, giving them both the amount of pleasure that they so desired. "I love you," Peter whispered again, reminding his lover of the words he had told him earlier.

Wade thrust in so hard and fast after that that all Peter could see for the next few minutes was stars. "Right there, do that again," he shrieked. The assassin did as he was told for once in his life, hitting the younger man's prostate dead on, which caused thick white ropes to erupt from his cock and cover both of their stomachs. Wade collapsed on top of his lover as the feeling of clenching around him caused his own ejaculation to occur, causing him to fill his lover up with his seed.

Both men lay wrapped up in each other, just trying to catch their breath for what felt like eons before Peter spoke up. "You should really come over more often. I could get used to this," he laughed.

"But you not being used to this is the best part of my visits. It lets me think of what you fuck yourself with when my cock isn't at your disposal," the assassin whispered, his gruff voice filling the younger with happiness.

"You're so dirty," Peter giggled, burying his head in Wade's neck to keep himself from moaning as the older man pulled out of him, leaving him full of an aching emptiness.

"As much as I would like to stay here and show you dirty I could really be, I think our two hours almost up," he grumbled, grabbing a tissue from the box by Peter's bedside to clean them both up.

"Yeah," the younger sighed, relishing in the feeling of his lover's hands caressing his abs and pecs. The rest of the time they spent together went quickly, mostly consisting of aftercare and redressing to make it look less suspicious. But it was time together nonetheless. Peter could feel his heart clench with sadness as he watched his assassin of a lover disappear out of sight.

Soon after he left, Aunt Mae appeared at the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest as she cleared her throat, catching his attention. "Your Dads are here to take you for the weekend."

"I'll be right out."


	2. Chapter Two: My Dads

"Peter," Steve started, his hands gripping the steering wheel as he looked back at his son.

"Dad," Peter said, looking over to his father, a small quirky smile on his face.

Steve repaid the look with a soft chuckle, his hands fidgeting on the steering wheel as he thought of something to say. "How has school been? Have you been hanging out with that girl, what was her name? Oh yes, MJ. Are you two still friends?"

"Oh yeah, I've been hanging out with a lot of people. The three of us went to the movies yesterday. I think that she's falling for Ned though," Peter laughed. His hands clasped together between his legs as he tried to keep his mind off of his boyfriend and the night that they had shared together.

"Weren't you two dating?" he asked, his brows furrowed together with concentration.

"We tried, but we just didn't work together as a couple. It didn't help that I fell in love with someone else at the beginning of our relationship," Peter said, carding a hand through his thickly styled hair.

"Oh? Are you dating someone right now?" Steve asked, trying to keep the conversation with his son alive. It had been hard for the two of them to stay connected after Steve and Tony had gotten married. He hadn't wanted to uproot his son's life and so he had him stay with a family friend for the school week and then took him home on the weekends and holidays, though this made it so that they grew further apart.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that I am," Peter nodded.

"What's her name?" Steve asked, a bemused smile resting on his lips.

"His. His name, Dad," Peter said, a slight agitation filling his voice.

"Well, they do say like father like son," the older Avenger shrugged. "And we're here."

"I really don't want to, Dad. I'd much rather go with Pops," the younger man complained, pressing his head back as he whined. "Mr. Stark really doesn't seem to like me."

"Peter Benjamin Parker," Steve said, turning to look at his son. "You know that's not true."

"The only reason he puts up with me is that he married you," Peter whined again, slouching down in his seat as he folded his arms over his chest in protest.

"He loves you. He just doesn't know how to express that love," Steve tried to explain, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Fine." He sighed, opening the door of the car. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and began to walk up to the overly large house.

"Thank you, Peter," Steve cooed, wrapping an arm around his son's shoulder and giving him a small kiss to the side of his head. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Dad."

"Tony!" the oldest Avenger called into the mostly empty house. "We're home!"

"Hey Cap," the smaller man called as he walked into the long front hall. He wrapped his arms around his husband's waist, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Welcome home, kid," he said, tossing Peter's hair slightly.

"Thanks, Mr. Stark," he grumbled, swatting the handoff of his hair before it got too messed up.

"Peter," Steve said in a warning manner.

"Thanks, Father," the young Superhero says with a roll of his eyes as he stalked past the two men to the room he lived in when he stayed with his Dad.

"Make sure to text Bucky and tell him you made it okay!" the older superhero chided after his son.

"I will!" Peter waved a hand at his dad before disappeared down the hall into the only sanctuary he got in that house. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, quickly typing out a message.

Hey Pops. Dad and I made it to Mr. Stark's house just so you know. I love you! 3

He clicked send as he flopped down onto the queen sized bed that Mr. Stark had bought him for his seventeenth birthday. After a moment he picked up his phone again, this time selecting a different number.

Hey Wade. Just so you know, I did have homework last night that I needed to do. You're lucky it's the weekend.

He smirked playfully as he sent the message to his lover. He rolled over onto his stomach for a moment before grabbing the backpack he had dumped onto the floor, pulling out the homework that he was supposed to already have done.

Peter had just about finished when his phone pinged, alerting him to a message. He quickly unlocked it to read the text from his other Dad.

Hey Petey. I'm glad you and Steve made it okay. I do worry about you two sometimes. Love you too, kiddo.

Peter's fingers hovered over the keyboard for a moment before he heard his dad at his door. "Hey, kiddo. It's dinnertime. Your Aunt Nat is here."

"I'll be right down, Dad!" he called, shutting his book with a sigh as he pulled himself up off of his bed. He could hear the older man walking just outside his room, and only when the sounds disappeared did he open the door and walk down to the dining room himself.

"Hey, Aunt Nat!" he grinned, giving his adopted aunt a hug.

"Hey there, hun," she laughed. "How've you been?"

"Okay. Dad grilled me in the car," Peter teased.

"I did not," Steve groaned as he sat down on the chair to the right of Tony's.

"I'm sure," the woman teased playfully as both she and Peter sat down on the table as well.

"At least you didn't make any bad puns," Peter mumbled as he began to fill up his plate with food.

"I could still do that, I have you for the rest of the weekend," he playfully reminded his son.

"You're not that bad," the youngest Avenger said back.

"And not nearly as bad as Bucky is," Natasha reminded.

"I can't see him making any jokes. The asshole has too big a stick up his butt," Tony grumbled.

"He does not," Peter growled, glaring at the other man.

"Tony," Steve warned.

"What?" the older man asked.

"Really?" Natasha asked, running a hand through her hair.

"What?" Tony asked again.

Peter shook his head. "I have a lot of homework to do, I'm going to eat in my room," he sighed, picking up his plate and walking out of the room, despite Steve calling his name as he walked out.


	3. Chapter Three: Meeting People

The Summer had come faster than Peter had been expecting, suddenly, not only was he an adult, but he was also moving out of Aunt May's apartment to the compound. His phone lay heavy in his pocket as he waited for Wade to text him back. They had both been so busy since the night that they had spent together back in May, that they had hardly heard or seen one another while not on the job.

Peter had been exhausted for about a month solid, though he blamed this on the finals he had been forced to take and the stress of having to get into MIT. Tony had offered to put in a good word for the superhero, but Peter had refused it, wanting to get in by himself without influence from the man that his dad had married.

He threw scattered pieces of clothing into one of the boxes piled on his bed. His eyes drooped like he had spent the last several nights awake, which he knew wasn't true. He had slept a good twelve hours last night, and the night before, and the night before that. He hissed a breath through his teeth as his hand flew to the top bunk, steadying him for a moment.

"You okay there, kid?" Tony asked as he passed by the doorway.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Peter waved him off, trying to get the black spots out of his vision. He hadn't felt this ill since before he had gotten bitten by the spider, and that scared him. Tony shrugged and continued to walk down the small hallway. The younger Avenger turned back, carefully packing his clothes away as he tried not to throw up.

"I still can't believe that you're leaving me," his aunt said from the doorway. Her arms were folded loosely over her abdomen, looking at him with large, adoring eyes.

"I'll still come and visit," He assured her, wrapping one of his worn out shirts in a ball and shoving it into the box before walking over to her. "After all, you practically raised me through high school," he whispered, giving her a hug.

"Yes, but you have to go save the world. In more ways than one too," she said, her bony hand brushing up against his cheek. "I love you, Peter."

"I love you, too, Aunt May," he said, giving her another quick hug before she allowed him to return back to his packing. The room was already almost put away, but he still had to grab the last few things from around the house. The nausea he had been experiencing faded away for the moment, but the dizziness had clung to him.

He shook his head quickly, only making the dizziness worse. He collapsed down onto the only open space on his bed, holding his head in his hands and closing his eyes for a minute. "Dad!" he called quickly, panic rising in his chest.

"You okay, kid? Steve went out to the moving truck with May. You need something?" Tony asked, walking quickly into the room.

"I'm-" Peter started, his hand flying to the small bit of his collarbone that was exposed. He felt every part of his being filled with energy all at once like he needed to move. He stood quickly from the bed, waving his hands around in the air. "I- um," he stuttered, his hand moving to his throat where he pressed down over and over again.

"Woah, Woah, kid," Tony said, walking further into the room. He grabbed Peter by his shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. "You're okay, everything is okay," he whispered. "Look into my eyes, just focus on them, okay?"

Peter nodded wordlessly, still shaking slightly. "Take in a deep breath, fill your lungs up all the way," Tony said, taking in a deep breath himself. "Then let it all out as slow as you can."

They repeated the process a couple times until Peter was left shivering as adrenaline left his system. "Better?" Tony asked, letting go of the teenager.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks," Peter nodded, taking in another shaky breath. "How did you know…?" he asked, trailing off and leaving the question hanging in the air.

"You think I've never dealt with a panic attack?" Tony laughed. "I'm only human, kid. Anyways, are you all ready to go?"

"Yeah, I should be," Peter nodded, gesturing to the plethora of boxes around his room.

"Alright, let's start getting you loaded up," Tony said, picking up one of the smaller boxes. Peter followed after him, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and grabbing the last couple of the boxes off of the floor. They made their way downstairs quickly, and were met by Steve and Aunt may sitting on the back of the truck.

"You ready to go Pete?" Steve asked, looking away from his friend to where his son was standing.

"Yup!" the youngest Avenger chirped, beaming around the boxes. Steve chuckled and took them from his son, sliding them onto the flatbed of the truck.

"Let's get going then," Steve sighed, he leaned down and gave May a quick hug before the elderly lady turned to Peter.

"I love you," she whispered, squeezing him tightly for a moment before pulling his shoulder down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, too, Aunt May," he smiled. He could feel tears welling up in the corners of his eyes as he got into the back of the truck. He cleared his throat, wiping the corners of his eyes as he tried to clear himself of the feeling. The rest of the trip went by silently, with the only noise in the car being the news that was coming from the radio. It was a quick drive, only about an hour, much to Peter's delight. When they arrived at the compound, he was nearly bouncing out of his seat in anticipation of finally becoming a full-fledged superhero in the eyes of all the other Avengers.

"You ready to meet the rest of the team?" Tony asked, turning around with a small smirk on his lips.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Peter smiled giddily, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as he got out of the truck.

"Peter!" an overly familiar called out to him as soon as he had set foot on the compound.

"Pops!" Peter beamed, rushing over to where his other biological father was standing.

"I missed you, kiddo," Bucky whispered, holding his son close to his chest.

"Missed you too, Pops," Peter mumbled, trying to get his voice to make a sound around his father's shirt.

"Let's get your stuff unloaded," Bucky sighed, walking away from his son and over to the truck. "Steve," the soldier nodded to his ex-husband.

"James," Steve responded curtly. They both picked up one of the boxes, leaving Peter with the two smallest ones. The youngest Avenger rolled his eyes as he followed after his fathers. The silence between them was so thick that it could have been cut with a knife as they walked down the hall, searching for Peter's new room in the compound.

After they got their son as settled in as he could be with his father's help, they made their way down to one of the training rooms. "Strange!" Bucky called out, a man with greying hair turned around.

"You know, you really ought to be calling me Stephan at this point," he sighed, walking over us as he fidgeted with the straps of leather that were wrapped around his wrists. "Captain Rogers," he said nodding curtly to Steve.

"Doctor," Steve replied back, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. "I'm going to go find Natasha, alright?" he asked, the young teenager only nodded vigorously, happy to be spending some time with his other dad.

"You must be Peter," the doctor said, giving him a curt smile. "Bucky has told me a lot about you."

"Really Pops?" Peter whined, slouching slightly as he looked back at his father.

"I have nothing better to talk about than my amazingly talented son," Bucky sassed back, giving Peter a firm clap on the back. The words caused the teenager's cheeks to turn a bright shade of red, a color that wove its way up to the top of his ears.

"I really ought to get back to training, but it was pleasant to meet you," the doctor said, giving them his strained smile again. "You should introduce him to T'Challa's sister, I can never remember that girls name."

Yeah, thanks Stephan," Bucky smiled, his eyes filled with adoration as he leaned over, planting a kiss on the doctor's cheek before steering them both out of the gym and down another mostly blank hallway. "You and Shuri should get along really well. You're both brilliant, and almost the same age."

"Oh," Peter nodded, a sudden fatigue taking over his body as he walked down the hall. They were relatively silent, with the normal parent interrogation questions being passed between them until they reached a large room filled with computers, machines, and tools. "Wow," Peter muttered, almost completely flabbergasted as he looked around the room with wide eyes.

"Didi! Get out of my laboratory," an angry female voice snickered as a girl popped up from behind a stack of blue disks.

"Geez Dexter," Peter laughed.

"Finally! Someone gets it!" she joined in laughing with him.

"Shuri, this is Peter, my son," Bucky said, still completely oblivious to the joke. "Peter, this is Shuri."

"It's nice to meet you," Peter said, sticking his hand out for her to shake.

"You as well," she said, taking it and giving it to shakes before she returned back to meddling with the object in front of her.

"What is all of this?" Peter asked, walking over to another group of box-like objects.

"My inventions," she beamed, puffing her chest out in pride as she patted the creation in front of her.

"Wow," Peter said, running his hand along the technologies. "How did you make it?" he asked, suddenly giddy that he had someone to talk to in person as opposed to over the phone or through text like he would with Ned and MJ. Bucky quickly left the room as soon as Shuri began to talk in a language that only she and Peter understood.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and making obscure references at each other, simply, becoming friends in the only way they knew how.


	4. Chapter Four: One More Secret

"This can't be real," Peter mumbled through his hand. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes, making the stick in his hand too blurry to see. He can already feel his sinuses start to fill up with gunk as he began to cry. He pressed the hand already on his mouth onto it harder to muffle the noise, trying desperately to make sure no one would come and check on him. The pregnancy test seemed to weigh him down more than he thought it would, almost feeling like the building that the Vulture had crashed down on him last year.

"It's rigged, right?" he asked himself, wiping the tears off of his face. A laugh bubbled in his throat, escaping his lips before he realized what was happening. The laugh quickly turned into a sob as tears began to rush down his face at an alarming rate. He sunk down off of the toilet and onto the floor, holding his head in his hands as he sobbed.

Panic bubbled up in his stomach, rolling through his entire body and causing him to sit straight up. He gasped for air, not filling up his lungs all the way as he began to hyperventilate. He shook his head, feeling the nausea roll from his stomach up to his throat, giving him just enough time to open the toilet and lean over it.

The sudden vomit does nothing to help with his hyperventilation, especially since the gags come out in overly long periods, making it hard for him to choke in a breath. When the liquid is finished gushing out of his mouth, he sat back on his legs, taking in a deep breath as he felt his mouth fill with saliva. He quickly swallowed, hoping that the spit would make his stomach calm down. "I really hope that was just a panic attack and not Morning Sickness," he whimpered, placing a hand on his stomach tenderly.

After a moment of silence, allowing the panic inside of him to simmer down into a calm rage that he could push down into any easily ignorable worry. "I can't go to Dad. Or Pops. They'd both get so mad at me for letting this happen to myself so young. God, how could I be so stupid," as soon as those words left his mouth, the tears were back. He pressed a hand to his mouth as he sobbed, snot running down his face and mixing with the saline. He let himself cry, finally giving in to his emotions as the sobs ripped at his throat, tearing his vocal cords.

Finally, after his voice was sore and his face stuffy with a hangover from his tears, he finally stopped. He stood up from the ground, leaving the pregnancy test on the ground where he had dropped it. He leaned heavily on the counter, begging for the support it was offering him. He glanced up at the mirror, flinching away at what he saw. "God, you're a mess," he laughed, running a hand through his curly hair. He sniffled one last time, wiping the remaining snot from his nose before he leaned down, splashing some warm water onto his face.

He glanced back up, pleased to see that the blotches were slowly fading away. He took a deep, steadying breath, allowing his lungs to feel all the way, to the point where he could feel his heartbeat against his chest. He let it out through his mouth, looking confidently at himself in the mirror. "You can do this, Spiderman," he said fondly, running a hand through his hair one more time.

He was just barely outside of the door to his room when someone from down the hall called to him. He swiveled around, only half looking for whoever it was. "Peter," Tony said, walking quickly down the hall to his step-son.

"Can I help you Mr. Stark?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

"Peter, enough with the Mr. Stark, at the very least you can call me Tony," the billionaire said with a wave of his hand.

"Okay, sorry," the younger Avenger mumbled anxiously, trying to keep the conversation moving so that he could leave back on his mission as quickly as possible.

"Nevermind that," he continued on, not seeming to sense the teenager's obvious awkwardness. "I was wondering if you and Shuri would like to join me in my private lab, to look over some of the things that I have been working on."

"Uhm, okay," Peter said, glancing behind him.

"Hey, kid, you seem kind of distracted," Tony said, catching Peter's sleeve as he had slowly tried to move away. "Is everything okay?"

Peter felt a lump appear in his throat as soon as those words had left the man's lips. He quickly swallowed it down as he nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I just- I just gotta go." He pointed behind him as he rushed down the hall, back the direction that he had originally been heading.

He could hear Tony call at him as he raced down the hall, but the words fell on deaf ears. His legs carried him quickly down the vacant halls, and for that, he was more than grateful. He almost ran right by the room that he had been looking for, which caused him to skid to a stop, catching himself on the door frame that stuck out a small bit. His hand hovered just over the doctor's doorknob, but he knew that he had to do this.

He turned the knob, entering the doctors private training room, though he instantly felt a roll of regret fester in his stomach.

"You should have-" the doctor began, looking up at him with a bemused expression.

"Knocked, yeah I know," Peter said, a slight pink blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"If you knew, then why didn't you?" he asked, placing down his mug of tea onto the table.

"I really, really had to see you," Peter whispered, the fear returned in full force.

"Oh?" the magician asked.

"I um, can you promise not to tell my Dads?" he asked, his voice suddenly quiet.

"You need a doctor then," the older man sighed.

"Yes," Peter whispered, keeping his eyes low down to the ground.

"I promise not to tell Steve or Bucky as long as it is not life-threatening," Stephan nodded.

"I took a pregnancy test, and it came back positive," Peter choked out, the tears rushing down his face again.

"Come here," the doctor instructed, holding his arms out in a motion for a hug. The teenager obeyed, shuffling over to where the doctor was standing. He fell into his open arms, allowing the long appendages to wrap around him, holding him close, protectively. "Just cry," he whispered.

Peter obeyed, letting more sobs rip through his throat and lungs, his tears soaking the doctor's shirt. The taller man made small comforting noises every so often as his hands moved in soothing circles. "You're alright, I've got you," Stephan whispered.

The teenager pulled a small bit away, wiping the tears from his face with his sleeve. "Better?"

"Much," Peter whispered, his voice now hoarse.

"I can help you figure out if you are," Stephan said, trailing off at the last word of the sentence.

"Thank you," Peter sniffled. Stephan only nodded as he led him back further into the training room, going through to where the magician kept a small doctor's office.

"Lay down on the bed," the ex-neurosurgeon instructed, pointing to the hospital bed that he had in the corner of the room. Peter obeyed, chewing on his lip as he did so. "I'm going to press on your stomach and see if I can find anything," he offered. "Normally, this wouldn't work until you were farther along if you are pregnant at all. But, with my added ability, I should be able to find them if they do exist."

The mention of the 'if' made Peter's heart both soar and plummet into his shoes at the same time. The doctor's hands were cold and slightly damp, alerting the teenager to the fact that he had just washed them. Peter sucked in a breath, holding it in his chest while he watched Stephan press on his stomach. "Ow," he muttered, frowning slightly as the doctor pressed on his lower abdomen, where he normally got his cramps during his time of the month.

The doctor grimaced, feeling around the area again. "What is it?" Peter asked, finally allowing his head to fall back onto the table.

"I'm almost certain that you are pregnant, Peter," the doctor said, his voice suddenly more tender and compassionate.

"Shit," Peter swore, running a hand through his brown locks.

"Do you have any idea what you want to do?" the doctor asked, sitting down heavily in the chair next to the bed.

"No," he said numbly, his eyes going unfocused and hazy.

"Think about it for a little while, come and talk to me once you've decided, alright?" he said, giving the boy a curt smile.

"Why do you care so much?" Peter asked suddenly.

"I think I ought to care about my boyfriend's son, seeing as you mean the world and a half to Bucky," Stephan mused, smirking slightly.

"Oh," the teenager whispered. "I-I'm going to go back to my room." He slid off of the hospital bed, slowly making his way out of the room as his brain tried to wrap itself around the fact that there was a tiny human living inside of him.


	5. Chapter Five: A New Home

The night air was cold on his skin as it seeped through his open window. There was a slight breeze, causing the book on his desk to flutter every now and again as he rushed silently around his room. It had only been a week since he had been doing this at his Aunt May's house, and yet he was already having to do it again. As he jumped out of the window, clinging to the wall, his stomach rolled with nerves. He tried to push them down the best he could, knowing that what he was doing was best for him and his baby.

His feet hit the ground hard, causing him to wince slightly at the pain. He turned, slowly creeping away from the compound. His eyes caught sight of someone just up ahead of him, walking out of the compound almost exactly as he was. He mentally swore to himself as he hoped to any deity that would listen to him that they wouldn't notice him.

He began to sprint away from the compound as he heard voices just outside the main doors. He was a few feet from being free when someone caught his collar, causing him to stop running. "Where are you going?"

"Fuck," Peter whispered, twisting around to try to get out of the hold that he suddenly found himself in. "Lemme go!"

"Not until you tell me where you think you're going," Stephan growled.

"I don't know!" Peter cried, finally getting out of the doctor's grip. "I don't know. I'm just leaving. I can't be here anymore."

"Then come with me," Stephan offered.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Oregon," the doctor answered. "To a safe house that the Avenger's won't be able to find."

"Okay," Peter agreed, the fear and nerves that had been building up inside of him washed away as the doctor smiled kindly at him. His shoulders dropped as he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, allowing himself to relax for the first time in a week.

"Then we ought to get going," the doctor smirked, ushering the young boy along.

"Wait," Peter said suddenly, his eyebrows furrowing together. "How are we getting there?"

"A portal," the doctor explained, his words pointing to the fact that it should have been pretty obvious.

"Is that safe with," Peter placed a hand on his still flat stomach.

"It should be," Stephan answered. The teenager nodded, pressing his lips together as he watched the magician create the portal.

"Woah," Peter whispered, allowing his childish side to show through a small bit. "That's so cool!"

"Come on, then," Stephan sighed, looking even more tired than normal as he grabbed the teenager and pulled him through the portal. They emerged in something that could have easily been mistaken for a rainforest. There were large, tall trees that towered over the houses and creating a large canopy of branches and leaves.

"This is Oregon?" Peter asked, stumbling a few feet as he stared up at the blue sky that he could see through the bright green leaves.

"You've never been here?" Stephan asked, ushering them both down along the road.

"No. I never really wanted to. Dad was too poor to bring us here before he married Mr. Stark- Tony, and then after they got married, it was never really a thought to me," the teenager explained, walking around in circles as he trailed after the older man.

"Careful, Peter," Stephan warned, catching the boy as he almost tripped over a bump in the gravel road.

"Oh, yeah," Peter laughed. They continued to walk in silence for a few moments until the quiet sound of a babbling brook echoed into their ears from down a canyon-like slope. "Is there a river nearby?"

"I think there is, just a way down there, we might be able to walk to it tomorrow," the doctor said, continuing to usher the teenager down the pathway. They emerged into a large, roundabout area of the road.

Peter yawned suddenly, stopping in his tracks for a moment. "Wait, which way are we going?" he asked, his voice tired and slightly sleepy.

"This way," Stephan said, pointing towards the right path. He looped his arm around the teenager's waist, pulling him into him. "Don't fall asleep until we get to the house, Peter."

"I'll try," the youngest Avenger yawned again. The gravel crunched underneath his converse as he stumbled down the road. They were about a fourth of the way down the road when the doctor pulled them down a slightly hidden driveway, forcing them through the shrubbery. Peter groaned, shying away from one of the large bushes. "Why are things so prickly here?" he whined.

"When was the last time you slept through the night, kid?" Stephan asked, his face slightly taught with concern.

"Uhm," Peter thought. "I think it's been a couple years, actually."

"Years?" the doctor asked, completely baffled.

"High school is hard," Peter yawned again.

"You'll be getting a lot of sleep when you're staying with me," he explained, holding the boy a little tighter as they walked to the back door.

"That's good," he yawned, leaning heavily on the doctor as they made their way inside. The sliding glass door shut heavily behind them as they walked in. "There's a couch, or an uncomfortable bed in here. But there is also a bed outside that you could sleep in, but that's more of a last resort," Stephan explained, allowing Peter to collapse down onto the chairs next to the kitchen table.

"The bed sounds nice," he mumbled, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"It's right over there," Stephan pointed. "You should probably try and change into pajamas if you have them."

"Okay," Peter yawned, staggering over to where the bed was set up in the corner. He pulled the backpack off of his back, throwing it down onto the hard mattress. He clumsily pulled off his shirt, replacing it with a baggy old t-shirt that his father had used to own. As soon as he was in his pajamas, he collapsed down onto the bed, pulling the blanket that had already been on it over him, allowing himself to drift into a pleasant sleep.

"Pete-" the doctor began, stopping as soon as he saw the teenager, knocked out on the bed. He sighed as quietly as he could, sitting down on the bed. "You'll be okay, kid. Everything will be okay."


	6. Chapter Six: Learning to Settle In

It only took a few days of being around the young superhero for Stephan to realize that when Peter needed comfort, he wrapped up. He normally curled up in overly large blankets, but if those were not available, he hid in his boyfriend's old hoodie.

He only noticed this because Peter seemed to constantly be hidden beneath the comforting pieces of cloth. He often saw the boy shuffling aimlessly around the small house while wrapped up in his blankets. The neurologist would much rather have the youngest Avenger dealing with his stress then let it affect him and the unborn child inside of him.

"Peter?" Stephan asked, leaning on the doorframe into the living room. The teenager was laying on the couch, a fluffy quilt covering his body as he stared at whatever was on the television. "Have you consumed anything today?"

"I had a bottle of water," Peter murmured tiredly, glancing up the other male.

"So you haven't eaten anything?" Stephan sighed.

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p' noise.

"Well, there's not much food in the house, why don't we go eat out? You could use some time around humanity," Stephan sighed. "No one should know who we are out here."

"Okay," Peter sighed, pulling himself up off of the couch. "Just let me get dressed."

"Alright," the doctor agreed, retreating back to his own room to get ready to go. They were soon piled back in the car, Peter seemingly slightly more awake than he had been the past few days.

"Hey, Mr. Strange," he piped up.

"You can call me Stephan, Peter," the doctor commented.

"Oh okay," Peter shrugged. "Why were you leaving?"

"The same reason you were," the doctor answered.

"You were running away from your parents because you found out the one time you didn't use protection with your boyfriend you got knocked up?" Peter snorted.

"Not exactly," the doctor chuckled. "Helping you find out about your baby got me thinking, so I did a check on myself and found out that I was a little further along than you were."

"You mean I'm going to have a sibling?" Peter said, allowing himself to get a little excited.

"I suppose so," Stephan chuckled deep in his chest.

"This is both cool and really weird," Peter laughed, pulling at the overly long sleeves of the hoodie that covered his ever growing stomach.

"The fact that you're father's boyfriend is pregnant at the same time as you?" Stephan asked, glancing over at the teenager.

"Yeah," Peter nodded, his hand moving to his stomach, pressing against it, which revealed the smallest of bumps, but it was now slightly noticeable that he was indeed harboring a human inside of him.

"Peter?" Stephan asked, slowing down a small bit as he got a better look at the teenager. "Are you showing?"

"What?" he said, looking down at his own stomach. His frown deepened for a moment as he sat frozen, then he opened the jacket so that he could see the bump. "Oh my Gods," he whispered, running his hand over the small bump. "There's actually a baby in there isn't there?"

"You okay, kid?" Stephan asked, looking over at the teenager as he began to tear up. "Are you just now realizing this?"

"I've only known that I was pregnant for two weeks," he commented, wiping the tears off of his face. "I kind of can't believe it."

"You need a moment?" he asked, pulling into the parking lot of the fast food restaurant.

"Yeah," he nodded, zipping the hoodie back up, successfully covering up the small bump that he had. He wiped his eyes, sniffing a small bit. "God, being pregnant sucks," he groaned.

"You'll survive," Stephan chuckled. "Let's go get you some food."

"That sounds really good right now," he said looking out at the fast food restaurant.

"Let's get going," Stephan said, getting out of the car as he waited for the teenager to follow after him. Peter followed after the older Avenger, shoving his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. "What would you like?" the doctor asked.

"A number four?" Peter asked, scanning his eyes over the menu.

"Alright, go find a place to sit before it fills up," Stephan said, waving to the plethora of empty booths behind them. Peter nodded, walking away from the older man to the corner of the restaurant, where the sun was shining down onto one of the small tables.

Peter hefted himself up onto one of the abnormally tall chairs. He pulled out his phone, but then thought a moment about it before he tucked it back into his pocket, not wanting to give Tony any way to find him.

"It should be out soon, kid," Stephan explained, sitting down on the other one of the seats.

"Cool," Peter nodded. "I feel like I should be working."

"For what, three months before you have to go on paternity leave?" the doctor asked.

"Oh, I forgot about that," Peter laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "How are you sure that the Avengers won't find us?" he asked after a moment.

"I have a closed, secure account to draw money out of, that Tony shouldn't be able to track the usage of the money," Stephan answered. I would advise not using the internet or your phone."

"So I have to cut myself off from the whole world?" Peter asked, worry seeping into his voice all of a sudden.

"If you want to keep the baby a secret from your parents, and your alleged boyfriend, then yes," the doctor nodded.

"Oh wow," Peter mumbled, frowning slightly. "Can we at least tell them I'm safe?"

"I may be able to use a payphone in another country to call them and tell them that you are alright," Stephan said, getting up to retrieve some of the greasy food that he had ordered for them both.

Peter sighed, his hand falling onto his stomach again, rubbing over the miniscule bump that was hidden underneath his jacket. His stomach growled loudly, causing his cheeks to turn bright red as a few of the other restaurant patrons turned and looked at him. Stephan returned quickly, placing the tray with the bags of food on it down on the table as he got back in his chair.

"I have an inquiry for you, Peter," the doctor asked after a moment, letting the teenager stuff his face with food.

"Yeah," Peter answered after swallowing his food, his father yelling at him in the back of his mind not to talk with his mouth full.

"You seem not to trust Tony, but you trust me after just a couple weeks of knowing me," the sorcerer said, leaning on the table. "Why is that?"

"Mr. Stark doesn't care about me," Peter grumped, frowning deeply. "You seem to care about me way more than he did."

"I'm sure Tony cares about you," Stephan frowned, delicately eating some of the food.

"He's not good at showing it then," Peter sighed, sipping a bit from the soda he had gotten. He pouted a small bit, "Am I really not allowed to have caffeine?"

"You might be able to have a small bit, but I would advise against it," the doctor shook his head. Peter groaned, running a hand through his wavy brown hair. "You'll survive."

"What if I don't?" Peter snarked.

"Than I'm going to have a lot of explaining to my already very peeved boyfriend," Stephan said, a small smile resting on his lips.

There was a moment of silence where they both returned back to eating, sitting in silence as the sun from the glass roof poured in on them. When they had finished eating, the sun had gone and a foggy storm had moved in on them. Small droplets of water cascaded down the sides of the glass alcove, pooling on the concrete outside. "I have to go food shopping, do you wish to join me?" Stephan asked as they threw the wrappers of the food away.

"Sure, why not," Peter shrugged. "It's not like you know what I like to eat."

"I know more than you think," Stephan muttered under his breath as they exited back out to the car. "Bucky talks about you quite a bit."

"So you keep telling me," Peter grumbled, his hand tracing over the curve of his stomach. They let the silence hang in between the two of them again before Peter piped up, "When should I be able to feel them?" he asked, his hand tracing small circles on the bump.

"In about three months," Stephan responded.

"How do you know so much about this? Weren't you a neurosurgeon?" Peter asked suddenly, turning to face the other superhero.

"I was studying to become an EMT before I went into that field," the doctor replied, pulling into the parking lot of the large shopping district in town.

"I thought that I wanted to be a doctor before I got bit," the teenager sighed, slowly clambering out of the car.

"Bit?" Stephan asked, signaling for the teenager to elaborate.

"By the Spider that made me have my superhuman strength and spidey senses," Peter explained, shoving his hands in his pockets again as they walked through the damp, puddle-filled parking lot. "I did get some of my muscle from my dad."

They fell back into a silence again, allowing them to just walk around the store to pick up foods that they both liked. They got a few odd looks as they walked through the checkout, and a few more when they exited the store to put the groceries into the car. Peter hauled himself into the car after the bags had been placed carefully in the back of the car.

Stephan turned to him when they got about halfway back to the house, ready with another question before he stopped, seeing the teenager almost asleep. His eyes were slowly blinking, more shut than not before he sighed contentedly, his hand resting on his small baby bump.

"I told you that you were safe, kid," Stephan chuckled quietly.


	7. Chapter Seven: Late Night Scare

Peter gasped, his eyes opening quickly as his hands covered the growing bump. A scream got caught on his lips, coming out as a choked noise. "Ow," he groaned, taking a deep, ragged breath. "What the fuck, what the fuck," he repeated to himself over and over again until the pain subsided a small bit.

"I don't think that's normal," he whimpered, sitting up from his bed The feeling returned again, though this time Peter was actually able to feel where the pain was coming from. It resonated through his hip bones like they were being torn away from his spinal cord. "Fuck, this hurts," he groaned, placing one of his hands on his back where the pain was coming from and the other underneath his five-month large bump.

He took a deep breath as he waited for the pain to pass. As soon as it had, he stood up from the hard bed and began to walk down the hall. His hand braced himself against the wall as he slowly shuffled through the house. He had to pause when he was almost at Stephan's room, whimpering as the pain returned. "Agh," he gritted his teeth, shaking his hips back and forth as a futile attempt to relieve himself a bit of the pain.

He took a moment to regain his breath before he went the rest of the way. He knocked on the door to the older superheroes room, just loud enough to wake him up. "Yes?" Stephan called out sleepily, his voice muffled by the wood of his door.

"Something hurts!" Peter gasped, the pain returned like a wave, crashing into his back with more force than he had ever felt before. "It hurts!" he cried again, leaning heavily on the wall.

The door opened slowly, as the person behind it had just woken. Stephan's eyes widened upon seeing the young boy is so much pain. "Peter?" he questioned, placing his hand on the teenagers back. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I just woke up," Peter sighed as the pain finally faded back into a dull throbbing sensation. "It feels like it's inside of my bones."

"Ah. Your hips are widening, to make way for the baby when it's born," Stephan explained the best to explain while still trying to pull himself out of his sleeping state.

"Born? But I thought I was only four months along," Peter grunted, his gnashed his teeth together with pain.

"It's preparing your body for later," Stephan yawned, forcing the boy to stand up straight as he brought him into one of the bathrooms. "Take these," he mumbled, handing the boy two small, pink pills.

"Is it safe?" Peter asked, rolling them over in his hands.

"Yes, until the third trimester or so, you can take small doses," the doctor said, a little more awake with each passing moment.

"Okay," the teenager nodded, throwing his head back and swallowing the pills.

"Make sure to eat something with those," the doctor reminded him. "Try to get some more sleep."

"I will," Peter nodded, shuffling out of the bathroom and to the kitchen. The pain returned again, this time worse than it had been before. He grunted, clutching the counter as he leaned over, his ass out in the air. He shifted from foot to foot, which was really the only way to relieve the pain. He puffed out small breaths of air for a minute before the pain faded slightly. He opened the fridge, quickly pulling out the easily spreadable cream cheese and the bagels. He set them down on the counter, groaning as the pain quickly returned. He repeated his process from earlier until it had once again eased up. He quickly began to create the breakfast-like snack so that it would be done by the time that the next pain hit him.

"Listen here, little one," Peter grumped, running a hand over his rapidly growing baby bump. He pulled up the old shirt that had been pulled taught over his stomach. He ran his hand over the newly exposed skin before he began to speak once again. "I am doing so much for you, you need to stop making me hurt."

The baby remained quiet, not moving. He furrowed his brows, though his worry was soon replaced with another wave of pain. He took a deep breath, holding it in as long as he could before slowly letting it out of his mouth. The longer he had been experiencing the pain, the easier it seemed to be able to deal with it. The pain faded faster than the last one, allowing him to turn around and finish making his food. He took a big bite out of it, filling his mouth with the pleasant taste. The shuffled to the living room, walking slowly enough that if the pain were to come again, then he would be able to support himself against the wall.

The plopped himself down on the couch, pulling his legs underneath himself. He quickly grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch, wrapping himself into a small ball. He turned the television on, switching it to the only thing that was interesting to him. After he had finished eating, the pain began to ebb away, allowing his eyes to droop. He quickly fell asleep, still curled up on the couch with the other half of his bagel laying on the table, forgotten.


	8. Chapter Eight: Sweet Babbling Brookes

The fog had lifted a bit as Peter sat outside, the blanket covering the grass in odd lumps. His hands ran up and down his rapidly growing bump. It had gotten even larger as another month had passed since he had been in Oregon. The breeze coasting through the tiny town was pleasant, just enough to make the leaves sway back and forth soothingly. He took in a deep breath through his nose, relishing as the cool Summer air filled his lungs. He sighed, leaning back onto the blanket so that he could stare up at the cloudy blue sky.

"Oof," he groaned, running his hand underneath his bump. He quickly sat back up, allowing the child inside of him to shift a small bit so it was no longer leaning against his spine. "You're making life very difficult for me," he said, poking his bump.

"Why don't you ever move?" Peter asked, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. "You're worrying me, Baby. If only Wade was here…" he trailed off, falling back into silence. The gentle wind was the only noise around the pregnant teenager for what seemed like an eternity.

The superhero stood from his spot on the ground, walking slowly back to the house. He poked his head inside, leaning against the doorframe as he saw the older man. "Stephan?" Peter asked, successfully getting the other man's attention.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to go for a walk down the river," he said.

"Take a jacket with you," Stephan said absentmindedly before he turned back to his hurried writing. "It's starting to get chilly."

"Yes sir," Peter answered, rolling his eyes as he grabbed Wade's old hoodie from where it was hung on the rack. He shrugged it on, zipping it up enough that his baby bump was less obvious. He trudged down the path, trying to step on the stones that had the least amount of pine needles. He shoved his hand in his pockets, fiddling with a few of the lint balls inside of it.

The gravel road crunched underneath his feet as he walked, deep breaths flowing through his body. "I wish your Papa was here," Peter whispered as his hand glided over his bump. "But it's okay, it's not your fault, love."

Peter felt his heart deflate a small bit as he felt the lack of movement in his stomach once again. He sighed as he walked, coming across the path that led down to the small river that ran behind their house. He carefully stepped down the poorly made stairs, being as careful as he could to make sure that he wouldn't slip and injure himself.

The babbling of the brooke washed over his ears as he began to walk carefully down the mud covered path. It was evident that the river had been higher the last few years, though now it was much lower, revealing small pockets of grass that jutted out from the shiny, perfectly formed stones. Peter allowed a small, peaceful smile to grace his face as he began to walk down the water.

His bright, sparkling eyes glanced over the river, which was running over large rocks. Several small crustaceans squirmed and moved around the rocks, scrambling away from the large being. Peter giggled as he stood next to the water, just far enough away to make sure that his converse would stay dry. He began to squat down to get a closer look at them, but then stopped as he remembered how difficult it was to get up after doing so with his large baby bump.

"What are you?" he asked the small animals, a laugh stuck to his face as he watched two of them scramble into each other. He walked back from the stream a small bit until he was back on the highly grassy area. He slowly lowered himself down onto the grass, allowing the pleasant Oregon weather to wash over him. Slowly, all of the pent-up stress and worry that had been accumulating over the past couple months began to melt away from his frame. His hand traced small circles around his rapidly growing bump.

The only noise happened after a few minutes of serene silence. "Charlie!" an angry female voice called out as two dogs bolted from the back of her house out and into the river. Peter laughed, the noise causing the fluffier of the two to notice him. "Spork!"

"Hi there, pupper," the teenager laughed, taking his hand away from his stomach to pet the dog that had sprinted over to him. "Oh, you're a sweet thing," he beamed.

The woman sprinted out down and out of her house, rushing after the dog that was still in the river. "Charlie," she growled, "inside!"

She slowly walked to where Peter was still petting the dog. "I'm sorry," she smiled. "They've been cooped up in the house for a while, so they took the first chance they saw."

"It's alright, really," he smiled, giving the dog another scratch behind the ears before he slowly lifted himself up off of the ground. "Why have they been inside? It's been so nice outside."

"There's been a lot of crawdads in the river lately, so I've been keeping them in," she explained.

"Well, that makes sense," Peter nodded.

"I don't think I've seen you in the neighborhood, are you new?" she asked, putting her hand under her dog's collar to hold him close to her.

"Yeah, we moved in just down the road from here," Peter smiled.

"Oh really? How long ago?" she asked, a small smile taking over her face.

"Three months, I think," he smiled, his hand traveling subconsciously down to rest underneath his bump.

"I'm Evie," she smiled, holding out her hand for him to shake.

Peter took it, mirroring her smile, "I'm Peter."

"It was nice to meet you, Peter, hopefully, I'll see you around," she smiled, dragging her dog back into her house. The teenager took in a short breath as he watched her go for a moment, but then turned and began to walk back up the path.

The entire ten-minute walk back, his mind stuck on the dogs. He chewed a bit on his lip as his hand moved in soothing circles on the bottom of his belly. When he reached the house, the sky had turned a sad grey collar, signifying that it was about to rain. He sighed, slipping into the house and closing the screen door behind him.

"Peter," Stephan said, walking out of the living room to meet the teenager. His hand supported his stomach as he began to walk over to the boy.

"Hi Stephan," Peter said, the name still sounding a bit foreign on his lips. "So, while I was down at the river. There was this lady with two dogs, and I was wondering if maybe we could get a dog? Like it might be good to help us if someone ever tried to break into the house and we could also, like, I don't know, it could be useful-"

Stephan cut him off with a chuckle. "I think a dog would be useful for you," the doctor said, giving him a tired smile.

"Yes!" Peter said, fist bumping into the air giddily. "Thank you," he grinned, slowly hugging the doctor, which was awkward seeing as they both had large baby bumps.

"Of course, Peter," the man said, his tone just fatherly enough to make Peter feel safe.


	9. Chapter Nine: Emotional Support Animal

**Here's another chapter! I'm sorry it's been a while, but I hope you enjoy. Please leave me a comment about what you think, I love hearing from you guys and I respond to every single one of them. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Stay sissy and bitchy everyone!**

The rain came down with a gentle pitter-patter on the front screen of the car as they drove down the mostly deserted road. Every so often, another car would drive by them, causing dirty rainwater to splash up onto the window. Peter had one of his legs pulled up underneath him, supporting his quickly growing baby bump, which he could no longer easily hide under his hoodie. The gentle song on the radio relaxed him, causing him to lean back against the seat, taking deep breaths.

"You doing okay, kid?" Stephan asked as he flicked the turn signal on.

"Yeah, I'm better than ever," Peter smiled, blatantly lying to the older man. A small pain erupted in his pelvic bone, an aching awful pain slightly similar to the one that he had had when his hips had been expanding. They stayed silent for the rest of the trip, instead just choosing to listen to the radio. The car sloshed it's way to the local animal shelter that was just outside of town, and as soon as Peter saw it he felt his heart flutter with excitement.

They both entered the animal shelter silently, Peter grinning like an idiot as he walked up to the counter. "How can I help you?" the woman asked, looking up from her computer monitor with a bright smile.

"We're looking for a dog to adopt," Peter answered.

"Alright, well, I'm going to need both of you to fill out this form, and then you can go through to the dog room, which is through that door," she joyously explained. She slid the form across to both of them as she had finished pointing to a brightly colored blue door. Peter nodded as he grabbed the provided pen, filling out the form as fast as he could. Stephan finished soon after, smirking a small bit as he saw how eager the superpowered teenager was.

As soon as they had entered the room, all of the dogs began to bark loudly, all trying to get the attention of the new arrivals. "Woah," Peter said, faltering for a minute as the sudden loud noise overwhelmed him. He quickly recovered and then continued in, eagerly walking down one of the rows of kennels.

He stopped in front of one of the only quiet kennels, looking at one of the only quiet dogs in the entire room. The dog had faded yellow fur, which was growing back in a couple places. They had hurt blue eyes as they looked at Peter, but after a moment, they walked over to him and began to wag their tail. "Hey there," Peter paused before he tacked on a pronoun, looking up to the dog's info paper. "Girl," he finished with a dopey grin.

She barked playfully at him, though instead of being a sharp noise, it was soft and sweet. "Who's this?" Stephan asked as he walked up behind his stepson.

"Her name is Adre," he said, reading it from the sheet. "She's the sweetest thing," he cooed, turning back to the dog, who was pressing herself up to the grate so that she could get as close to Peter as possible.

"Do you want to ask to meet her?" Stephan asked, running a hand underneath his stomach.

"Yeah!" he said excitedly. He shot up to his feet, only to have to grip the metal of the kennel for a moment as his vision turned black.

His ears rang for a moment as he felt Stephan place a hand on his arm. "-eter? Peter? Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah," he breathed, taking in as much air as he could through his mouth and letting it out as slowly as he could. "I think I just stood up too quickly."

"If you're sure," Stephan said, he placed his hand over the teenager's stomach, doing a quick check to make sure that the baby was alright. "Everything seems to be alright with the baby."

"That's good," Peter smiled, removing his hand from the support as he ran it over his growing baby bump. "Especially considering that they still haven't moved."

"Not all babies move enough for their mother or father to be able to feel them," Stephan reminded him as they both slowly made their way up to the door, getting barked at once again as they did so.

"I know, but that doesn't make me worry any less," he sighed. He walked back up to the counter, waiting for a moment before the woman looked back up to them. "Could we visit with Adre?"

"Yes, of course," she smiled. "We'll have you wait in this room and then you can meet her right away!" She beamed as she showed them into the small visitation room that had dog treats and toys on a shelf in the corner. Peter sat down heavily on one of the uncomfortable wooden benches, happy to be off of his feet.

They waited a few moments in silence before the woman returned back with the yellow-lab. "Hi, there!" Peter said as she rushed up to him. She placed her head on his stomach, wagging her tail back and forth so hard that it hit the wall behind them.

"We think she's around three years old," the woman began to speak. "We're not sure though, but we do know that she's young, at least."

"Why are parts of her fur shorter than others," Stephan asked as the dog came up to him, giving his hand a few licks before she returned back to Peter who began adamantly petting her.

"She was used as a guard dog in her last home, though there is no way in any world that she would be able to hurt someone on purpose," the woman sighed. "Some other dog tore her nearly to pieces, and we were shocked that she pulled through."

"I'm glad she did," Peter smiled. "She's so sweet."

"Is this the one?" Stephan asked the boy, a slight smirk resting on his lips. Peter only nodded as he leaned down to give the dog a kiss on the head, though he just barely managed to do so because of his baby bump.

"Is this everyone that lives in your house?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Stephan nodded.

"We just like to make sure so that everyone can agree upon adopting the pet. There is a fifty dollar fee due to the fact that we have to provide vaccinations for every animal as well as spaying and neutering them all," she explained.

"That makes sense," Peter nodded. Stephan stood from his seat and walked out of the meeting room, walking away with the woman back up to the desk. Peter continued to rub the soft, velvety fur that coated the dog's ears. "You're a good girl, aren't you?"

The dog responded by nuzzling her snout into his stomach, making a happy huffing noise as she did so. "You know there's a baby in there, huh?" he asked, running his hand over her head. Soon, Stephan and the woman returned with several papers in hand. Stephan entered the meeting room and swiftly clipped a leash to Adre's collar, causing her to turn to him.

"Now, she shouldn't get carsick, but just in case, there is a paragraph in the pamphlet about how to clean it up," the woman said. "We can have some of the volunteers run the dog bed and food out to your car if you like."

"I would very much appreciate that," Stephan smiled, running a hand over his stomach.

"She should be wonderful with children just so you know," the woman said, her eyes sparkling. "Congratulations to you both, by the way."

Peter blushed, "Thank you." The woman just smiled before she walked back to her desk, handing the rest of the paperwork to Stephan

Soon, they were back in the car, this time they had the perfect dog for them in the back seat. "I don't think the name Adre fits her," Peter said, worrying his lip in between his teeth.

"Me neither," Stephan said, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove through the semi-busy street to their local pet shop.

"I kind of like the name Charlie," Peter suggested.

Stephan shook his head. "What about Honey?"

"There's a YouTuber with a dog named Honey," Peter said. "What about Sandy?"

"No."

"What's your name, girl?" Peter asked, amusement settling into his voice as he turned around to face the dog. She lifted her head and began to wag her tail as she saw his face. "You always look so happy," he hummed.

"What if we called her Joy?" Stephan said suddenly.

"That's perfect!" Peter said, his face lighting up happily. "Huh, Joy?" he said, turning around. As soon as the dog heard her new name she wagged her tail harder, standing up in the back of the car as she moved over to lick his face.

"I think she likes it," the older male said, amusement creeping into his voice.

"Yeah," Peter laughed. "I think you like it, huh, Joy?"

The trip home seemed to go much faster than the trip into town, despite them having loads of dog equipment, and groceries in the back of the car. Peter was turned around for a long period of the trip, petting Joy's head happily. He only turned back after nausea began to take over his being. He gripped the armrests of his seat as he swallowed hard, trying to keep down his lunch. He managed to last until they were home, only then did he near through himself out of the car to vomit in the ferns that lined their driveway.

Joy leaped out of the car after Peter, leaning into her new master as she whimpered concernedly. "I'm okay, girl," he told her after he had finished gagging.

"You sure?" Stephan asked. Peter nodded, standing up slowly as he placed a hand underneath his belly. He waited another moment before he walked back over to where the other superhero was, picking up some of the groceries and taking them inside with Joy.

He scrambled around the kitchen as best he could while he put away the groceries. Joy woofed gently at him as he finished putting the last of the contents of the bags away. "You hungry, girl?" he asked the dog, causing her to let out another one of her gentle barks. "I'll take that as a yes, then." Peter walked back out to the car, gathering up the dog food as he walked slowly back to the house with Stephan.

Peter filled her bowl to the brim and set it down in front of her before he collapsed down onto his bed, completely exhausted. Stephan slowly moved around the kitchen, putting the rest of the groceries away. After he had finished, Joy had finished her meal and had explored the entire house. The superhero turned around the corner, allowing himself to look over his stepson, his face melted into a smile as he saw the labrador protectively laying her head over Peter's baby bump as he slept.

"You really are the one, aren't you Joy?" he mused, petting her soft, velvety ears.


	10. Chapter Ten: Relief Through Movement

Peter's hand lazily traced over his stomach, rubbing the now taught skin. His shirt was pulled up just over the large bump as his hands made odd shapes. Joy woofed lightly at him as she nosed his other hand onto her snout. "Hey there," he snickered, rubbing the soft fur on her nose. She woofed again, her tail wagging widely as his hand moved from her snout to her head and then to her ears, rubbing the velvety fur. "You're a good girl, aren't you, Joy?"

The dog woofed again as if she was aware of what he was saying. "Yes, you are," he cooed again. She wagged her tail hard enough that it was beating against the wood of the coffee table. He hummed, running his hand lazily over her fur as he looked back to the mindless show that was playing on the television.

The light shifted and moved around as the characters interacted on screen, his mind drifted off, traveling elsewhere. His hand moved lazily up and down his stomach in odd patterns as he thought about possible reactions that Wade might have had to his pregnancy.

He could have accepted it.

He could have left him.

He could have beat him until the baby was dead.

The more he thought about, the more he realized that his loving and supportive boyfriend would have done nothing other than hold his hand throughout the entire pregnancy. He would have been there when Peter had woken up at two in the morning in immense pain. He would have been there when Peter had his panic attacks about his baby refusing to move. He sniffed, wiping at his eyes as tears began to rise in his dark eyes.

He quickly wiped the tears away, screwing up his face as he refused to cry for the second time that day. He sat up on the couch, which caused Joy to make an unhappy noise at the lack of affection that she was getting. "You're fine, Joy," Peter teased. She woofed darkly at him, moving her snout so that it was in his lap once again. His hand continued to pet her, continuing the motions that he had done before.

After another episode of the show he was watching, he felt an odd fluttering sensation in the back of his stomach. He gasped, tracing his hand over the taut skin of his stomach once again, and then the fluttering feeling reoccurred. "What the Hell," he whispered, pulling up his shirt to reveal his stomach. He ran a hand over his stomach again and then watched as his skin moved with the fluttering sensation.

"Stephan?" Peter called out, panic filling his voice.

"Yes?" the older man called from the other end of the house.

"Something weird is happening!" he shouted back, slowly standing up from the couch. His stomach fluttered again, and the skin moved with the feeling just like it had before.

Stephan met him in the hall, his eyebrows knitted together as he placed his hand on the teenager's shoulder. "Peter? What's wrong?" he asked.

"There's this feeling in my stomach and it keeps happening every time I touch it, and my skin moves too," Peter rambled, feeling his anxiety bubble up in his chest.

"Show me?" Stephan asked, sounding a bit bemused. The teenager pulled his t-shirt up to reveal his stomach, then ran his hand across the stretched skin, showing the older man the fluttering movement. "That is completely normal," Stephan smiled.

"What is it?" Peter asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"That, is your baby moving," Stephan smiled, and the only look only grew as Peter's face fell from the panicked expression and then lit up with joy and contentedness as he felt his baby move again.

"No way, really?" he asked. Joy walked slowly in from the living room, sitting down near her owners and letting out a loud, bored yawn. "That's so cool. They're finally moving!"

"Have they not been moving beforehand?" Stephan asked, moving to sit down on the dining room table.

"No," he shook his head. "It was really beginning to worry me."

"That worry may have been why they hadn't moved until now," Stephan chuckled, which caused Peter to blush darkly.

"Well, at least they're moving now," he smiled, running a hand over his stomach once again. He shoved his shirt back down over the bump and shifted awkwardly. "Sorry for worrying you."

"It's fine, Peter," Stephan shook his head, patting his arm in a way of comforting him. "Now, I'm going to take a nap."

Peter nodded and walked back to the living room. He sat down on the couch heavily, his hand never leaving his stomach as he rubbed it in circles. "You scared me so bad, baby," he whispered as the outline of a tiny foot pressed up against his skin. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

Joy hopped up on the couch, sniffing at his hand for a moment before she nosed it out of the way, laying her head down on the bump. "You're a good girl, Joy," Peter praised, running a hand over his head. He slowly before to slip into a sleep as his baby moved around inside of him and his dog cuddled against his sides.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Finding Out the Truth

"Tony?" Steve asked, entering into the lab. He had his arms folded over his chest, his eyebrows knitted in concern as he looked at his husband. "Any progress?"

"What, no hello?" Tony chuckled, a sleepy, dopey smile on his face as he turned around to look at his husband.

"Sorry," Steve replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're forgiven," Tony joked, walking to the taller man. He threw his arms around his neck, forcing Steve's face to lean down closer to his so that they could kiss.

The Supersoldier pulled back after a moment, leaning his forehead against his husband's. "Any news?" he asked, his voice painfully filled with hope.

"Yeah," Tony nodded, the grin returned to his face. Steve almost squealed like a child at the news, picking the smaller man up and twirling them around excitedly.

"Where are they?" he asked, his eyes sparkling. "Are they safe? How did you find them? When can we get them back?"

"Woah, slow down there Capsicle," Tony laughed, patting the stronger man's chest as he chuckled.

"Sorry," Cap apologized again, a slight blush rising in his cheeks.

"It's fine, they're somewhere in Oregon, but now that I know that it should be much easier to find them," Tony explained, writhing around enough that he could walk back over to the screens. He pointed at a spot on the map. "They adopted a pet from a local animal shelter here, and they must have slipped up because it was the only sign of them in months."

"I'm glad for the slip-up," Steve sighed, running a hand through his short blond hair. "I'm glad for anything if it lets me get a little closer to my Peter."

"We can leave first thing in the morning," Tony smiled, glancing down at the time. He repressed a wince as it was an ungodly hour in the morning, then turned to his lover. "Why are you up this late? That's normally my thing," he chuckled, through the action caused Steve to glare at him lightly.

"I was going to tell you to come to bed because this is your thing," Steve teased, carding a hand through Tony's hair. "I just got distracted when I saw that you were trying to find Pete."

"That's normal, after all, he was your world for sixteen years," Tony hummed, pecking Steve on the cheek as he turned around to turn the screens off.

"Fourteen years, Buck and I got divorced when Pete was two," Steve mumbled, following after his husband making grabby hands at him. Tony chuckled at the action of the other man, turning around and leading them both to the pull-out bed that Pepper had forced Tony to get in his office as opposed to the tough couch he had had before.

They collapsed down onto the piece of furniture, Steve pulled one of the blankets off of the back of the couch, draping it over the both of them as they cuddled together. "So, we'll tell Buck in the first thing in the morning and then go and find Stephan and Peter and make them come home…" Steve prattled off as he slowly drifted into a steady sleep.

"That's right Capsicle," Tony mumbled, carding his hand through the silky blond locks of the other's head. Soon, the only sound in the room was the gentle breathing and snoring of the two lovers.

"Sir, I have been ordered to wake you both up by Agent Romanoff," F.R.I.D.A.Y. said, her voice ringing through the room with a slight echo.

"What does Nat want with us?" Tony groaned, rolling out of the comforting hold of his husband as he rubbed wearily at his bleary eyes.

"She said that she wishes to speak with you about your poor sleep hygiene and that Thor has made plans to come and visit the tower," the AI answered quickly, this time waking Steve out of his deep slumber. The Super Soldier moved to the other side of the pull out bed as he made a motion to get off.

"Poor sleep hygiene," Tony snorted, running a hand through his snarled black locks, trying to tame them so that he looked presentable. "Fri, start making me coffee on the communal floor," he ordered the AI.

"Right away, sir," she responded.

Steve turned to his lover, walking to the other side of the pull out bed. He grinned widely, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist as he pressed their lips together. They moved back and forth for a moment, pressing to see who was more dominant as hands roamed and explored bodies that they knew every inch of.

Tony pulled away only when he had to, his chest heaving for air. "What was that for? You haven't kissed me like that months."

"I love you," Steve smiled, choosing not to answer as he pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you," Tony answered.

"Why do you never say 'I love you, too'?" Steve asked, his voice soft and curious.

"Because it sounds insincere, like an automatic response that no one actually means," Tony shook his head, memories of his mother coming back to him.

"Oh," Steve whispered, leaning in and pressing their lips together once more in a brief kiss before F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupted them.

"Agent Romanoff would like you to know that she knows that you're up and will be coming down to get you if you don't come up in the next five minutes."

"Fine, fine," Tony groaned, letting go of his husband as he walked over to the elevator. Steve chuckled and followed after him, his hand grabbing the other man's calloused one, weaving their fingers together loosely as they walked. The trip down to the main floor was quick and filled with hushed whispers and kisses, something that they had done when they had first started dating and then again when they had gotten married, but they hadn't done it in years.

When the doors open, Natasha audibly gagged, turning away from the two of them and facing the coffee pot. "I will dump all your coffee down the sink if you don't stop," she warned.

"Don't!" Tony shrieked, rushing at the coffee pot before the woman could get to it. Steve laughed, glancing over at his ex-husband, who was pouting at the table.

"We have good news everyone!" Steve smiled, bouncing eagerly on the heels of his feet.

"Oh?" Clint asked from where he was perched on the counter.

"I found Peter and Stephan," Tony finished for his husband.

Everyone quickly began to speak at once. "Where are they?"

"How did you find them?"

"Are they okay?"

"When are we going to go bring them back?"

"Woah, calm down everybody!" Steve chuckled, moving so that he was leaning against the counter next to Tony and Clint.

"They're in Oregon, they should be okay. Steve and I were planning to go and bring them back home this morning after breakfast," Tony said after a large sip of coffee.

Everyone blew up again, throwing in their barely understandable comments before they scarfed down what food they had remaining and rushed off to get ready for the impromptu mission. Tony chuckled as he down the rest of the coffee, despite the liquid being so boiling hot. Steve leaned down, pecking his husband's cheek before he grabbed something off of the counter and stuffed it in his mouth. He then too walked off to his floor so that he could get ready to save his son.

"So you never did answer how you found them," Bucky said, her leg was bouncing up and down nervously as he spoke.

Tony quickly relayed back the information that he had told his husband the night before, not bothering to look up from his phone. "Really?" Bucky breathed, running a hand through his long brown hair. "Is there any security footage?"

"Yup," Tony nodded, pulling it up on his phone and pointing it at the other man. Bucky watched for a moment, running a hand over his facial hair.

"They're both pregnant," he stated, slightly baffled.

"What?" Steve snapped, turning to the other two men. "You didn't tell me that."

"Holy shit," Bucky muttered, running a hand through his hair again and again as he nearly slipped into a panic attack. "I'm going to be a father again and grandfather at the same time."

"So that's why they ran away," Natasha said, smirking.

"Don't pretend like you didn't already know about this," Tony snapped amusedly.

"I guess," she shrugged, her smirk growing a little wider.

"You knew and didn't tell us?" Steve asked, turning to her.

"It wasn't my place to talk about," she shrugged, running a hand through her hair to get it out of her face.

"We'll cross the pregnancy bridge when we come to it," Tony amended, turning his phone off and put his phone back in his pocket. "For now, we should focus on getting them back home and keeping them safe."


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Terrifying Arrival

Stephan let out his breath in short bursts, just as he had read about. He rocked back and forth slowly, using the counter to keep his balance. The pain moved from the intense pressure in his back to an aching, clenching feeling in the front of his stomach. He sucked in a breath, momentarily forgetting himself before he then filled up his lungs the rest of the way, then let it out just as he had done before.

Peter paused as he walked into the house, seeing the man in front of him in pain. "Are you okay?" he asked, holding tight on Joy's collar as she tried to rush over to her other owner.

"I think I have gone into labor," Stephan mumbled, taking another breath as the pain slowly ebbed away.

Peter's eyes widened, his breathing picked up as he began to walk around a stutter widely. "Peter," the sorcerer called to him, "I don't need you going into labor as well, so please calm down."

"Right, right, sorry," he apologized sheepishly, taking in a deep breath and getting his thoughts together. "Has your water broken?"

"No, not yet," Stephan smiled, his heart swelling as Peter used the knowledge that Stephan had given him they first showed up at the house.

"We could get you to a hospital," Peter offered, "I can drive."

"It would be too risky if we were to go to the hospital, they could find us," Stephan shook his head, leaning heavily against the counter he rubbed the bottom of his swollen stomach.

"Would that really be so bad?" Peter mumbled, glancing down at his feet.

"What was that?" the sorcerer asked.

"Nothing," the teenager shook his head, walking further into the house and closing the sliding glass door behind him. Joy rushed over to the older man as soon as Peter had unhooked her from her leash. The golden retriever pushed herself against his legs, simply begging for him to pet her. Stephan complied, lowering himself enough to pet her. He paused after a moment, earning a concerned whimper from the dog. He stood rigidly, trying desperately to keep his balance as another contraction ripped through him.

Peter moved over, taking hold of his elbow and leading him over to the small dining table that they had pushed against the wall next to the kitchen. The Sorcerer Supreme breathed for another few moments before the contraction let up.

"So they're about five minutes apart," Peter mused to himself, glancing at the clock. "How long has this been happening?" he asked.

"About three hours," Stephan answered instantly.

Peter nodded before saying, "What do we do now?"

"Please go run a bath, make sure it's warm but not too warm, I'll be there in a moment," the older man replied. Peter quickly rushed off to the bathroom as fast he could, which was not very fast due to the large bump hanging off of his abdomen.

He carefully entered the bathroom, making his way over to the sink. He sat down on the edge, turning on the water and sticking his hand underneath it to gauge the temperature. He waited until it had gotten somewhat warm before he clogged the bottom of the bath, allowing the water to pool inside the basin.

Stephan entered the bathroom even slower than Peter had, clinging to the wall and taking deep breaths as he moved. Peter moved to the older man, grabbing his arms and guiding him over to the bath. He had gotten halfway there when a large splashing sound could be heard, water and amniotic fluid lay was dripping down Stephan's legs.

"Did you-" Peter began to ask.

"Yes!" Stephan snapped the pain at least three times worse than it had been before. Peter clamped his mouth shut, freezing and shutting down a little bit as he had just gotten yelled at. The teenager continued to guide the older man over to the toilet, where he sat down on the lid, breathing hard.

They remained silent for a moment until the contraction had passed, then Stephan stood slowly, using the counter and Peter to help him up. "As soon as I'm in the bath, I want you to go and sit with Joy until I call for you, understand?"

"Yessir," Peter nodded. Stephan sighed, slipping his pants and shirt off, exposing a lot of his pale skin as he slowly moved to the bath. He lowered himself onto the edge, waiting for a moment before he swiveled around slowly, placing his legs into the water. Peter waited as the older man lowered himself into the water, and as soon as he had done so, he turned and walked out.

He closed the door quietly behind him, walking back into his bedroom. Joy followed closely after him, woofing in a concerned manner as she looked at the bathroom door. "He's okay, girl," Peter soothed her, running a hand through the thick fur that covered the dog's body. He winced as a muffled shout came through the door, "I promise he'll be okay."

Stephan clenched the sides of the tub as another contraction ripped through him. He led his hand down to his opening, uncomfortably shoving two of his fingers in like he had read how to do in one of his books. He quickly found that he was just about ready to start pushing as he was already eight centimeters dilated.

He pulled his fingers out, rinsing them off in the water. After he had done so, he removed his boxers from around his ankles, draping them over the side of the tub so that they were dripping down onto the floor. He let out the breath he was unaware that he had been holding, letting his chest deflate a small bit.

As he prepared himself for the next contraction, his mind wandered back to his boyfriend. Bucky had been so kind to him, even when he didn't have to be. He always made sure to be tender with the wizard, even if he was in the worst of moods, he always made sure that Stephan knew he was loved and cared for.

A spike of regret shot up in the back of his mind, making his eyes well up with tears. His wiped them away hurriedly, "It better be worth it when I finally meet you," he growled to his baby as he ran a hand over his bump. He felt another contraction well up in his back, and he grimaced, taking in a breath. The pain quickly rippled through his stomach muscles but was this time followed by a movement inside of him. He shuddered, his hand moving back down to his opening to feel what was happening. A load of pressure was building up inside of him, giving him the urge to push. He grunted, leaning his head against the back of the tub for a moment as the contraction to pass so that he could check how far along he was.

As soon as the pain had passed, his hand flew back down to his opening, sticking two fingers into himself. He quickly pulled them out, his heart racing in a panic that he hadn't felt for longer than he remembered. He took in a deep, calming breath as he began to wait for the pain to return. When it did, his hands moved to the handicap railing, supporting himself as he began to push. He pressed his chin into his chest as he pushed as hard as he could, feeling the baby inside of him moving down a little lower.

He let out a loud grunt after the count of ten, finally letting up. He groaned when he felt the small amount of progress that he had made retract itself. The next contraction came even faster than the others had, and was a small bit more painful. He grunted, leaning his chin against his chest again as he bore down. His hole stretched uncomfortably as his baby crowned at his entrance, which told him how much progress he was making.

He breathed after a moment, the contraction finally letting up. The baby's head remained crowned, much to the pleasure of the Supreme Sorcerer. He let out another lung full of air in short bursts, regaining his normal breathing pattern.

"C'mon," he grunted to himself as the next contraction ripped through him. He pushed again, this time letting out a loud shout of pain as he felt the skin around his entrance rip slightly. As soon as the push was done, he leaned back against the wall a bit, praying to whatever deity that would listen to him that this baby would not make him go to the hospital and give their location away.

It took another half an hour before the head of his baby had slipped out, but it felt like an eternity. Birth was by far the worst thing that Stephan had ever faced, and he had saved the universe on multiple occasions. He leaned back against the tub, raising his lower half out of the water that had been slowly dripping down the drain for the last forty-five minutes.

He reached his hand down to feel the head of the baby, running his hand over the head that was covered in blood and other birthing fluids. He could feel tears appearing in the corners of his eyes as he finally realized that in a matter of minutes he would finally have his baby in his arms. Another contraction ripped through him, causing him to grit his teeth, but he didn't take his hand off the head of his baby for one moment. He pushed harder than he had before, trying to force the shoulders out with what little strength he had left.

The contraction passed after a few moments, leaving him filled with enough frustration to be able to push with twice as much force as before, finally expelling the baby from inside of him. His other hand moved from where it had been supporting him, grabbing hold of the rest of the baby as it slid out of him.

He slowly made his way back into the water, which was still lukewarm despite all the time that had passed. His eyes welled with tears as a shrieking cry ripped through the air after a series of coughs, expelling water from the infant's lungs.

"Hello there," he whispered, his hand moving over the velvety skin of the newborn. "I'm your father," he said after the cries had died down a small bit.

A knock sounded at the door, it was soft and hesitant, but loud enough that Stephan could hear it. "Peter?" the older man called out, "Is that you?"

"Yeah, are you okay?" the teenager asked.

"The baby is here," he answered, knowing that if he said he was fine, then he would be lying.

"Do you need help?" Peter asked, his voice now full of worry.

"In a moment," he answered, silently delivering the afterbirth. He shifted in the bathtub and grabbed his boxers from where he had thrown them. They were now dry due to the passage of time, but they regained their wetness when he put them back on. "You may come in," he called to the teenager outside.

Peter entered into the bathroom slowly, his eyes trailing from the murky, bloody water to the tiny infant laying on Stephan's chest. "Woah," he whispered after a moment, gaping at the baby.

"Go get me some towels," he responded, looking back down at the newborn, who had begun to whine. After a moment of thinking, he flipped her over carefully in his arms, seeing that she was a girl. "Well then, you're going to give me quite a lot of trouble."

Peter quickly returned with the towels, carefully handing one to Stephan. The doctor wrapped his daughter snuggly in the soft material, making sure not to bend the umbilical cord that was still attached to his stomach. "Scissors," Stephan asked after a moment, "And string. They should be underneath the sink."

The teenager rushed to get the items and returned them to the man as if he had super speed. The Sorcerer Supreme took them carefully in one hand and moved out of the grimy water, sitting on the toilet, which was right next to the tub. He wrapped a bit of string tightly around the cord, then expertly cut it. The baby squirmed for a moment before she began to wail, flailing her arms everywhere. Joy whimpered, leaning back with big, scared eyes.

Peter leaned down, grabbing hold of the dog's collar and leading her out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom, where he shut the door. When he reappeared, Stephan had the baby tucked in his arms, suckling away at her first meal. "Are you okay?" Peter asked.

"I should be once she's done feeding and I can take a shower," he answered with a sigh, running another hand over the soft skin the baby.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Peter asked after a moment of silence.

"She's a girl," he responded, a fond look taking over his eyes. "Her name is Tara."


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Wade's Baby Boys

"Dad?" Peter whispered, shifting uncomfortably on the couch. "I don't feel well."

"Oh?" the magician asked, raising his eyebrows slightly as he glanced over at the younger Avenger. "How so?"

"My entire abdomen hurts like I'm on that time of the month, but worse," Peter rambled through clenched teeth as he hugged his arms around his stomach.

"How long has this been going on for?" Stephan asked, falling into the doctor mode that he had never really lost after retiring from his station at the hospital.

"A couple hours? This one just seems to be the worst so far," he answered quickly. His face relaxed as the pain faded.

"You may be in labor," Stephan replied turning and facing the pregnant teenager. "Do you know if your water has broken?" he asked, echoing the questions that Peter had asked him a day beforehand.

"I-I don't know! This is my first baby, I don't know what that feels like!" Peter stuttered, deathly pale from fear.

"Hey, kid, calm down. If your water had broken you would have been able to tell. These are probably just BH, after all, your due date isn't for a month," the doctor soothed. He turned from his daughter for a moment to wrap Peter up in a much-needed hug.

"I don't know if I'm ready to meet them yet," Peter whispered, the tears rushing into his eyes and spilling over. The doctor said nothing, instead rubbing Peter's back in firm calming circles like he had been doing to his daughter.

After a few moments of quiet sobbing, Petter sniffled out a few muffled words. "I wish Wade was here."

"Do you regret what you did?" Stephan asked.

"A little bit," Peter replied, wiping his teary eyes with his oversized sweatshirt sleeve. "But if it means that baby and I get to stay together no matter what, then it's worth it."

"We know you're in there! Both of you!" Tony shouted, his brows furrowed together with anger and frustration. Peter whimpered and wrapped his arm around his almost due belly. The door pressed hard against his shoulder painfully as he tried to quiet his panicked breathing.

He heard heavy, sprinting footsteps just outside of the door, they paused just as they got to the door. He could hear the doorknob turn slowly like the moments were stretching on for eons. Peter clenched his eyes shut and held his breath as if praying whoever had opened the door would close it and leave him and his baby alone.

"Peter," the man sighed, pulling him out of the closet and wrapping his strong arms around him protectively. "I was so worried about you, my little baby boy."

"Pops?" Peter asked, his voice husky from stress. "How did you find us?"

"Your father has been searching for you since you left using every way that he could," Steve murmured, his hands moving through the lengthy hair on his son's hair. "Why do you think we wouldn't look for you?"

"I thought that we were well hidden enough that you wouldn't find us at least until…" he trailed off, his voice turning into wracking, painful sobs.

"Shh, hush," Steve soothed, feeling like Peter was just a little kid again. Like he just had a nightmare and had climbed into their bed, afraid from his dreams and wanting comfort.

"Pops, I was so scared,' Peter finally caved, wrapping his arms around his father like he was a lifesaver in the ocean of terror.

"I know, baby boy. I did the same thing when I was pregnant with you. I ran away from Bucky when I found out and I had to deliver you all by myself before I went back to him," Steve laughed. "I'm glad that I'll be around to see my first grandchild be born."

"You're not angry? You're letting me keep her?" Peter whispered, feeling his child squirm at the mention of them.

"Oh, I'm furious, But that's not what matters right now," the Avenger warned as he pulled away from his son. "Now let's go find your fathers before they kill anyone."

Peter let out a wet laugh through his sniffling as he walked with his father back to the other Avengers. They walked out of the hallway enough for people to alerted to the location.

"Steve?" Tony called towards his husband. "Did you find him?"

"See for yourself," Steve laughed, his hand falling into the small of his son's back. Tony's eyes widened as he caught the first glimpse of Peter that he had in just over six months. He rushed forward, his face, for once filled with both shock and relief. He wrapped his arms around his son as the other man had done only moments ago.

"Don't you ever fucking run away from us again," Tony growled possessively. "Come back home, Peter, for all of our sakes," he said the last word while looking down at the teenager's swollen stomach.

Peter could only nod, gripping the back of his step-father's shirt as he allowed the tears to fall down his face. Steve moved up behind him, rubbing his back and whispering soothing things to him as he began to sob. "I-I want Wade," he choked out, the tears rushing down his face still not stopping.

"I'm here baby boy," Wade whispered, having just come inside from looking around the nearby wooded area. Peter launched himself at his boyfriend, crying even harder than he had before. Wade instantly wrapped him up in a hug, "Woah, woah, be careful! After all, you do have our little baby boy in there," he placed his hand on the swollen bump protectively.

"Wade, oh God you're really here," Peter sobbed. Wade only hummed, rocking them back and forth for a moment, trying to get his boyfriend to stop crying.

"Hey, don't cry," he soothed.

"I missed you," Peter responded, sniffing slightly.

"I missed you too, baby boy," Wade whispered, pressing a kiss to his hair. "But now I'm here for you, so you don't have to be alone anymore."

"W-will you let me keep our baby?" Peter asked, panic rising in his chest as he feared the worst response.

"Why wouldn't I?" Wade asked, acting slightly offended. "I want to keep out little Spiderling!"

Peter began to cry again, wiping this wave of tears off with his sleeve. "Oh thank God," he whispered. "I was so worried you wouldn't want to."

"Is that why you left?" Wade asked, his voice now a possessive, much like Tony's had been.

"Yeah," Peter said, averting his gaze from his boyfriend's eyes.

"Oh baby boy," Wade frowned, bringing him in for another hug. He pressed a kiss to the pregnant teenager's hair continuing to soothe him tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Peter sniffed, nuzzling at Wade's neck as the tears in his eyes slowly cleared up. "I love you so much."


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Second Time Through

Bucky sprinted through the house his heart beating hard in his chest as he searched for his husband and son. He could hear Steve and Peter's voices down the hall, which allowed some of the anxiety that had manifested in his shoulders to melt away. He opened the door to the first bedroom, where he found his husband laying on the large, King-sized bed with a newborn baby on his bare chest. His stomach still held its shape from when the baby had been inside of him, telling Bucky that the baby had only been born a few days ago.

"Stephan?" Bucky asked, tears welling up in his eyes as he finally saw they were both safe after so long.

"James?" Stephan asked groggily, his dark eyes fluttering open as they blinked away sleep. He moved on his hands off of the baby and onto the bed, using it to lift himself up so that he could see his husband.

Bucky walked a little further into the room, his mouth still open in an awkward, flabbergasted expression. His eyes moved between his husband and his newborn child, not sure which to address first. "I-is this..?" he trailed off, not sure which pronouns to use for the infant.

"Her name is Tara," the sorcerer smiled proudly. Bucky staggered the rest of the way over to them while Stephan unwrapped the blanket that he had wrapped his daughter in to keep her warm. He turned her slightly on his chest so that her other father could see her face.

"God, Stephan," the ex-soldier breathed, "She's gorgeous,." He carefully raised his hand, brushing his fingers lightly over the soft hairs on her head, slightly scared of hurting the tiny infant. "How old is she?"

"Two days," the sorcerer responded. "Do you want to hold your daughter, James?" he asked knowingly, a small, amused smile resting on his lips.

"Can I?" he gaped, causing his husband to let out a small chuckle.

"Do you remember how you held Peter when he was this small?" he paused, waiting for the other man to give him an answer. Bucky thought for a moment before he nodded. "It'll be just the same with Tara."

Slowly and carefully the ex-soldier took his near newborn daughter from his husband, cradling her in his arms as he gazed down at her in wonder. She screwed up her face and for half a moment he thought that she would cry just as Peter had done the first time that Bucky had held his son. But, instead of crying, she just let out a large yawn and then blinked her large golden eyes back at him.

"Her eyes are golden," Bucky mumbled, slightly confused.

"It's her magic," Stephan replied quickly, panic heavy in his voice.

"Your eyes aren't gold," Bucky said, nothing but confusion coating the words, which calmed the sorcerer's quickly beating heart.

"I'm a magic learner, she was born with magic," he responded proudly.

"Because what I need is another insanely powerful baby," Bucky chuckled teasingly, which caused Tara to let out a happy gurgle. They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, just looking over their daughter and relishing in the feeling of being a family. The ex-soldiers eyebrows knit together with concern as he heard the familiar sound of his son crying, which pulled him back down to reality.

"Can you walk?" Bucky asked, remembering how heavily bedridden Steve had been after his delivery.

"Yes, just not long distances," Stephan responded. He moved himself to the edge of the bed, grabbing Bucky's metal arm to help him up. Once he was steadily standing, he grabbed his shirt from the edge of the bed and tugged it on before grabbing his daughter from his husband. When Tara was completely wrapped up in the blanket, they slowly made their way out to the rest of the group.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Reunited At Last

"Peter?" Bucky asked, rushing over to his heavily pregnant son. He could see tear marks running down the normally completely porcelain skin and there was a wet mark on Wade's shirt. He incorrectly placed two and two together, turning to the mercenary, "What the fuck did you do to my little boy?"

"Pa!" Peter shouted, wrapping his hands around his father's non-mechanical arm. "He didn't do anything, it's just hormones!"

"Buck, he's telling the truth," Steve said carefully as he placed a hand on his ex-husband's shoulder.

"Stephan," Tony spoke up, turning away from the small family dispute. "Is that your kid?"

"Whose else would it be?" Stephan asked amusedly.

Tony made a grumpy noise as he walked over, "What's their name?"

Before the other man had a chance to answer, the sliding glass door opened with a loud thud and the rest of the Avengers filed into the much too small house, all rushing over to both of the now found men. There was a chorus of 'I'm so glad you're safe' and 'don't you ever run away from me again, young man,' for Peter and a chorus of 'the baby's already here' and 'thank goodness you're okay' for Stephan.

"Alright, is everybody here?" Steve shouted over the noise. Tara screwed up her face, beginning to cry from the loud noise. The super soldier winced, the quieted down along with everyone else. As her father calmed her down, Steve turned to his husband. "Is it alright for Peter to fly that far along in his pregnancy?"

"It could very well induce labor," Tony reasoned, wringing his hands in front of him, which was a nervous habit that he had picked up after Steve forced him to stop drinking. "Do we want to risk it to get him home?"

"How long would it take to drive home?" Steve asked.

"About three days?" Tony offered, blowing a breath out of his lips as he made some quick calculations. "Hey Bruce, can we talk to you?"

"Sure," the doctor said, walking away from where he and Thor had been standing, hands brushing against one another. "What's up?"

"Is it safe for Peter to fly if it's in one of my jets?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets to try and hide his nerves. "And Tara too."

"It should be fine for Tara since she's at least a couple days old. Seeing as it's your jet, I am going to say yes," Bruce nodded. "You should just be grateful that there are two medical doctors on board just in case."

"We should probably ask him, you know," Steve pointed out as the unstable teenage leaned heavily against his boyfriend.

"Yeah, that might be good," Tony answered sarcastically as he walked over to his adopted son. "Hey Pete, how you doing?"

"I'm tired," he answered, rubbing his eyes to seal his point.

"Well, we'll be getting you home soon," Tony smiled tightly, patting Peter's arm. "How do you feel about flying?"

"Can't that make me go into labor?" he asked, panic rising quickly in his voice.

"Hey, calm down kiddo," Tony soothed. "I talked to Bruce and he said because it's one of my jets you should be safe."

Peter fell silent for a moment before he sighed, "Fine, I trust you."

"Alright, let's get you home," Steve smiled, brushing back some of Peter's long brown hair, getting it out of his eyes. Just as the other Avengers were getting ready to leave, Wanda tripped through the doorway as she ran away from Joy, though there was no real fear on her face as it was obviously a game.

She turned to look at them as she caught herself a few feet off the ground. "Peter! Mr. Strange!" she said eagerly, rushing first over to Peter and hugging her friend tightly before she turned to Stephan, pausing before she gave him a side hug.

"Oh yeah," Peter whispered when Joy ran up to his legs, "Can we take Joy too?" he asked.

"Of course," Tony immediately nodded. Peter visibly relaxed as he walked out of the house he had been living in for a few months with his dads, boyfriend, and dog walking with him. They all filled onto the plane, each member of a relationship sitting next to their significant other. Peter lifted up the arm of the seat up, cuddling close into his lover as the plane began to take off.

"Seat belt, baby boy," Wade softly reminded him, clicking the seatbelt into place, all while not once removing his arm from his boyfriend's shoulder. "We wouldn't want you two getting hurt, now would we?" he chuckled.

"I missed you," Peter replied, his voice muffled as his face was hidden in Wade's shirt as he cuddled close. "I missed you, so much."

Wade just managed to get his reply in before the turbulence got loud enough that they couldn't speak to one another without screaming, and Tara was already doing enough of that for all of them. "I missed you just as much, baby boy."

Soon, they were high up in the air, above the clouds and wind, meaning the flight was relatively smooth and easygoing. Wade maneuvered them so that his boyfriend was lying in between his legs, large belly covered by both of their arms. The merc almost purred when he felt Peter's head fall into his collarbone like it had so many times before, and truly, he missed that the most. Peter quickly fell asleep, though his hands continued to caress his bump in tenderly.

Everyone else had also seemed to relax a bit when they had gotten steadily into the air. Stephan had eventually managed to get Tara to calm her loud screams into quiet hiccups before she finally fell asleep. He and Bucky sat away from the others, speaking to one another in hushed voices as they continued to marvel over their daughter. Steve and Tony sat just behind Peter and Wade, keeping an eye on their son without coming across as too protective. Natasha and Clint sat next to each other in complete silence, just enjoying one another's company while they flew over the U.S.

About halfway through the flight, Wanda rose from where she had been sitting with Joy and planted herself on Natasha's lap, curling up close to her apparent lover. A few of the other Avengers smirked and handed over bets, but no one dared to talk and risk waking Peter or Tara.

Bruce paced nervously through the first half of the fight while Peter was just falling asleep, but once he saw that the boy was out like a light. Thor pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms so tightly around his waist that he had no chance of getting away. Bruce chuckled, and instead of trying to fight it, just leaned into the touch. Again, no one was too surprised by the turn of events.

The landing was the worst part of the entire trip. The steady decline in the atmosphere had woken a grumpy Tara who had begun to scream. The screaming had caused Peter to startle awake, which had startled Bruce into standing up and getting yanked back down by the seat belt. "Careful," Thor warned, his arm moving heavily on Bruce's shoulders to keep him in place.

"You okay, baby boy?" Wade asked, his hand moving up and down Peter's leg.

"Yeah, just startled," he sniffed, rubbing the sleep out of one of his eyes as his other hand moved down to thread through Wade's fingers with his own. He yawned, leaning over onto his boyfriend carefully. Bruce relaxed a bit, also leaning into his lover.

Once the plane had finally come into a complete stop for about five minutes, a few of the Avengers stood and began to walk out of the plane and back into Stark Tower. Stephan left first, still shushing Tara as she continued to whine and cry. Everyone else filled out slowly, waiting for a moment to go decompress in their own ways. Peter and Wade left last, hands clasped together as they walked slowly.


End file.
